


Strangeways, Here We Come

by alfaorionis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luglio 1985. <br/>La radio trasmette "The Headmaster Ritual" e le parole dei The Smiths sembrano più reali che mai.<br/>Zelda e Jon sono felici, ma dura solo un attimo. I fantasmi personali che li perseguitano sono troppi, gli scheletri nell'armadio anche.<br/>Si può dimenticare chi eravamo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeways, Here We Come

Caro Jon,  
scusa se ti scrivo dopo così tanto tempo, ma ho avuto il mio bell’affare tra le mani.  
Oggi il sole brilla e fa caldo come quell’estate.  
  
  
Il luglio dell’85 era stato forse il mese più caldo che ricordavano.  
Dalla radiolina scassata venivano trasmessi sommessamente i pezzi migliori del Live Aid, la voce di Bowie distorta nella calura del pomeriggio. Ai piedi del vecchio albero vicino alla diga, sopra una vaschetta di gelato ormai sciolto lasciata a metà, ronzava uno sciame di mosche.  
«Potevi anche portarne meno, di gelato. Tre etti non ti sembrano un po’ eccesivi per due sole persone?» il ragazzo fece una smorfia disgustata, tentando di scacciare gli insetti.  
«Meglio abbondare sempre, mio buon compagno. E specificherei di essere stata l’unica a toccare cibo» girando pigramente il collo verso destra, Zelda fissò soddisfatta il suo piatto vuoto e il cucchiaio lucente.  
Toc  «Quest’affare non funziona, dove l’hai rimediato?» l’interrupe l’altro cercando di far ripartire la musica.  
Toc  «E non sviare discorso, Mister heilà, sono Jon e non tocco cibo da quasi tre settimane. Credo sia giunto il momento di affrontare l’argomento a viso aperto».  
Toc, il colpo fu più forte, più cupo «Da’ qua» Zelda si alzò sbuffando, strappando dalle mani dell’amico, ossute, lunghe, mani da pianista – mani da donna, quasi – l’orribile, minuscola radio dai colori fluorescenti.   
«Vai, mia piccola McGyver!» Jon rilassò la fronte, un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, nell’osservare l’altra armeggiare sapientemente con i circuiti, minuscoli fili metallici colorati, incapaci di scaturire in lui alcun interesse. Zelda, al contrario, ne era affascinata, lo era stata fin da bambina, con quella sua mania testarda di voler sempre capire tutto, smontando e rimontando i più strani apparecchi che disgraziatamente finivano sulla sua scrivania. Spostò i capelli dalla fronte sudata, lo sguardo vittorioso di chi ha appena combattuto e vinto un’ardua battaglia.  
 _“I want to go home_  
 _I don't want to stay_  
 _Give up life_  
 _As a bad mistake”¹_  
Gli Smiths iniziarono a cantare, la voce stonata della ragazza unita alla loro, mentre portati dal vento risuonavano i rintocchi di campana di qualche chiesa battista.  
«Dovresti mangiare» un sussurro flebile, un guizzo di malinconia negli occhi blu pallidi e Jon capì subito che la sua muta preghiera non era stata esaudita.   
«Sai, amore e musica possono bastare a colmare una vita» le mani disegnavano ghirigori nell’aria «il resto è poca cosa» sorrise timidamente, lui e i suoi ragionamenti naif, il suo modo caparbiamente ingenuo di approcciarsi alla vita, uno stupore instancabile nei suoi enormi occhi da bambino cerchiati di occhiaie,  in balia di un continuo caleidoscopio di colori, sapori, sensazioni, note.  
Zelda stette in silenzio, tacendo anche che l’amore, per quanto nobile sentimento, non riempiva lo stomaco e lei non voleva il pallido riflesso di un migliore amico, lo voleva fatto da carne e ossa e muscoli che guizzano.  
Come gli occhi delle mosche, ognuno decompone la sua realtà.  
Jon considerava  ogni momento irripetibile, come se fosse a sé stante, forse era quella la sua vera forza.  
Scomponeva la vita in attimi più sopportabili e meno dolorosi, per dimenticare gli insulti e gli sputi, presenze costanti nelle meccaniche giornate passate dentro un istituto bigotto e ipocrita, che gli stava stretto come una prigione.  
«E poi, se dimagrisco, credo di avere anche più speranze con il quarterback» il ragazzo fece l’occhiolino.  
Jon il cazzone, che deve rovinare ogni momento topico.  
Jon il confidente più amato.  
Jon l’omosessuale.   
Semplicemente Jon.  
La ragazza, in piedi, avvicinò la punta del naso al viso spigoloso dell’amico.   
«Se me ne stessi qua sdraiata, se proprio me ne stessi qua, staresti con me e ti dimenticheresti del mondo?»² un sospiro, una testa che si solleva, due corpi che si abbracciano «Sì».  
Le campane suonarono nuovamente: erano lì da un tempo indefinito, sarebbe potuto durare per sempre.  
  
  
Eravamo giovani, così giovani.  
Se dovessi descrivere quei pomeriggi, l’unica parola possibile sarebbe “felicità”.  
Forse è questa la felicità, non un sogno, non una promessa, solo un istante.  
Ma è fragile, delicata come le ali di una farfalla. Come quelle di una mosca.  
  
  
Quella sera, Zelda non riuscì a contattare Jon, né la mattina successiva, né quella dopo ancora.  
Ed ebbe paura.   
Una paura lacerante, come non provava da tanto tempo, da prima di incontrare quel ragazzo allegro con la passione per David Bowie.  
La bocca impastata, la bile ristagnate, le notti insonni.  
Il respiro affannato come dopo una lunga fuga, una fuga da se stessi.  
Ma come fai a sfuggire da te stesso? È follia, pazzia pura.   
Attacchi di panico, li avevano definiti i dottori.  
Erano arrivati una bella mattina, quando Zelda faceva ancora le medie, ed erano spariti l’estate del secondo anno delle superiori, così come erano venuti.  
Jon l’aveva curata, senza chiedere niente in cambio. Facendosi carico di terrori non suoi, ma aggiunti a quel suo segreto inconfessabile.   
L’aveva confessato, infine, era stato il più coraggioso di tutti.  
Deviato, pazzo, contro natura.  
Un soleggiato pomeriggio di luglio, suo padre l’aveva portato via, l’aveva rinchiuso in una clinica «Lì ti cureranno» aveva detto «sarai normale» con l’ansia ad attanagliargli le viscere. Con una convinzione cieca di poter aggiustare un meccanismo perfetto.  
Zelda sapeva che, quando ci si intestardisce a voler migliore un oggetto già funzionante, lo si rompe definitivamente.  
Le era successo con il cucù del nonno, successe anche con Jon.  
Nessuno le raccontò cosa accadde dentro quella clinica, ma Zelda si immaginò un bianco, bianco accecante ovunque, puzza di varichina, disinfettante, puzza di ipocrisia e terrore, così forte da far dimenticare tutto il resto.  
Il suo migliore amico tornò nel gennaio ’86.  
Non era più lo stesso, aveva lasciato da parte lei e i caleidoscopi.   
Le merende, le mosche sul gelato e David Bowie.  
Seguiva il football in televisione e si era fidanzato con una certa Betty o Mary, forse Jenny.  
Secondo tutta la comunità, era diventato una persona migliore quando morì, il dicembre dello stesso anno.  
Una coltellata in pieno petto.   
  
  
Ognuno ha la sua prigione, avevi detto.  
La tua era fatta di dita spinte in gola fino a cacciare gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.   
 Erano le botte, il sangue secco, i pettegolezzi nei corridoi di scuola.   
La mia era l’incapacità di agire, quella paura cieca che mi attanagliava lo stomaco ogni volta che dovevo prendere una decisione, il terrore di essere notata.  
Alle fine credo di essere diventata la tua migliore amica proprio perché eravamo complementari. Per me eri una scarica di adrenalina e sei stato fondamentale con la tua voglia di vivere, nonostante tutto, così impetuosa, inarrestabile come l’onda di Hokusai sul poster in camera di tuo fratello. Ricordi te l’avevo detto una mattinata chiara, forse era primavera: ho bisogno della tua grazia per ricordarmi di trovare la mia.³  
Ed era vero.   
Grazie a te, alla fine sono uscita dalla mia prigione. Ora le sbarre che mi circondano sono ferro, freddo e reale.   
Volevo solo sdebitarmi, liberarti a tua volta, e spero di esserci riuscita.  
Quello non eri tu. Hai sorriso, quando ti ho infilato il coltello tra i polmoni.  
Una radiolina trasmetteva Space Oddity.  
Scusa se ti ho ucciso.  
  
  
                      
  
  
Tua,   
    Zelda


End file.
